


Settle Down

by oh_heccity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Theseus Scamander, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: On a whim Newt ran away from home and went to go travel the world to find new creatures. Though he misses home and wonders if he would ever settle down.





	1. Names are a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress uwu but I hope you enjoy it  
> Also sorry that this is kinda short, updates might be getting longer as we go along with the story but we'll never know uwu

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was a big name for someone who was quite small if you asked Newton himself, he prefered to be called Newt thank you very much. Of course he loved his name, his mother had named him after two of her best Hippogriffs and Newt was forever grateful for the names, he took it as a compliment that he shared names with them. 

Despite Newt’s name being Newt his mother always called him ‘Artemis’, he didn’t mind being called that even if it wasn’t his first name. As beautiful as it is it just seemed to regal for him but he never told his mother about how he felt being called ‘Artemis’ all the time except Newt. If he told her it’d break her heart, she’d constantly tell him how blessed he should be to share the same name as a Hippogriff. 

Theseus actually listened to Newt when he had asked his older brother to call him Newt instead of ‘Newton’ claiming how it was far to professional for him, a young boy and someone who just wanted to travel the world and help creatures. Theseus only smiled and ruffled Newt’s already curly, messy red hair making his squawk like one of mother’s Hippogriff babies if their own mothers had pulled a little too hard on a feather. The eldest still used his endearing names for his younger brother like ‘little one’ (Newt was small for his age but Theseus was also tall for his age) and ‘lizard’ was one of Theseus’ favourite, saying how lizard matched his personality and love for creatures, magic or not. (Newt secretly loved the names that Theseus called him, but you mustn’t tell a soul, said older brother would get a big head)

Newt’s father was a totally different, Newt was just plain old Newton. Nothing more nothing less. Theseus was the one who had nicknames. Theo and Teddy were favorite of their father but those were only used in the home when Theseus had done something well like for instance, getting accepted into Hogwarts and then being accepted into Gryffindor, their father was ecstatic and their mother was proud of the eldest brother. Newt would do the same two years later but be accepted into Hufflepuff, their father wasn’t proud (his mother was proud, saying how he was a perfect Hufflepuff). If anything, he was mad that Newt was in Hufflepuff- apparently the Scamander family had been in Gryffindor for the longest time and now that meant Newt was just an outlier in the family. 

And that was fine, Newt didn’t care if his father didn’t really like him like he liked Theseus. Newt had the injured beasts that often take up space in his room and the Hippogriffs that bow down even before Newt could look them in the eyes, they were enough for Newt and it helps that he’s better at reading beasts than reading humans.

He could easily read anyone, part of being a Hufflepuff his mother had said, but reading how beasts were feeling were much easier to Newt, they didn’t force him to talk and force him to look people in their eyes. His creatures were understanding on how he really just couldn’t do those things so they all just let him open up to them all on his own accord. Unlike his father who wanted him to be proper at all times, looking people in the eyes was the hardest. 

At Hogwarts no one really liked him, they weren’t hurtful physically (maybe mentally and verbally but that’s another time) they just tended to ignore Newt at all times until herbology and the third years needed help (read forced Newt to do their homework knowing that Newt wouldn’t say anything about it) with their homework. Anyway, when the world in the common room became far too much for Newt to handle he quickly retreated to an old tower just past the courtyard were flying classes were held. There he read books that Theseus gave him from Hogsmeade about creatures, Newt couldn’t count the hours he had spent reading the books and fixing any mistakes he found in the book. There he rehabilitated any creatures that were injured and sometimes said creatures didn’t want to leave him became his friends like the little baby crow he had found injured and without a mother so Newt became the crow’s (whose name was Pira) mother. 

Either way, Newt made his way through Hogwarts with no one bothering him, he was just a shadow and that was perfectly fine with him until Leta Lestrange wormed her way into his life. The Slytherin that was now in his life wasn’t bad, he sorta missed human interaction but she was like him in a way, she wasn’t really welcomed in her house for being a Lestrange whose family was known for practicing black magic. 

The two had met in the old tower where Newt often hides out in when Leta had put a spell on a boy (Newt couldn’t remember his house) because said his was making fun of Leta’s family, Newt didn’t oppose her being there despite her barging into his safe place with his creatures. 

“What is that?” Leta had asked when he saw him hunched over a box that held Pira. 

“A crow,” Newt said softly, not looking up at the girl but he cupped his hands slightly and Pira jumped into his open hands so that he could show Leta the baby crow. “She was injured and I couldn’t find her mum so I’m healing her until she can make it on her own.”

Leta was quiet for a moment, she had heard about this boy from other students gossiping with one another during classes and meals. The boy on the floor ahead of her was known for being weird and liking animals, not humans. But who was she to judge, she heard rumors of herself practicing dark magic when no one was looking. 

“Oh- I’m Newt Scamander, but you can just call me Newt,” Newt looked up at Leta with a nervous smile despite how he didn’t look her in the eyes, his eyes were trained on everything but her.

“I’m Leta,” Leta introduced herself but decided to leave out her last name, Newt didn’t really need to know even though the boy might know who she was. 

Newt nodded and that was the end of that conversation and their friendship had only grown until they were in year three and Leta had put a small curse on a group of girls who were harassing Newt and the creature he was currently sheltering with his body (Leta couldn’t remember it). And stupid, self-sacrificing Newt had taken the blame for what Leta had done to the girls and that had caused Newt getting expelled from Hogwarts. Leta and Newt never talked again and Leta felt like she deserved it.

When Newt had returned home after being expelled he immediately felt how heavy the air was in their small house and when he entered the formal living room he felt everyone’s eyes on him. Theseus and his mother looked at him with sadness, it was obvious that the two of them had hopes for him but all that hope had been broken when an owl came with the letter delivering the bad news. 

His father was just angry and that scared him, he was scared of what his father might do to him. Father surely wouldn’t hurt him? Right? Newt didn’t even give them a chance to yell at him considering how the boy had ran up to his room without a second glance, his heart pounding when he heard fast footsteps following behind him. 

Newt could feel the panic swallow him up as he emptied his suitcase of books he wouldn’t need anymore like all the textbooks and started to put clothes and his wand despite him not being able to use magic (he was underage) and while he ran he could learn magic on his own, he really only needed to learn small charms and maybe potions but getting the potion ingredients would be hard. In the two minutes of being home he decided to run away, he knew that his father wouldn’t do anything to him but one could never be to sure so Newt shoved his chair on the door knob and prayed that no one would barge in. 

Newt took a deep breath, staring at the door and then at the window before quickly opening it and running out into the forest that was behind their land. Newt would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t look back at his old home.

And if anyone asked if he missed his home years later and he said ‘no’, he was lying again. That was a common occurrence he realized, Newt always lied to hide how he was really feeling. 

It was just easier but hard at the same time.


	2. In the Valley Where I Once Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afkajf turns out i got this out quicker than i thought but enjoy !!!

Newt stayed in England for a while, mainly London, he couldn’t really apparate anywhere considering how he really only known Hogwarts and his home so he stayed there working on small charms and spells like an expansion once that we could put on his suitcase just so he wouldn’t need to live in an actual house and so that Pira could have a home that wasn’t a cage (he was working on charming said suitcase to have habitats in it). 

Besides the point, Newt was currently stuck in London which was horrible because of the war that was right on the shore. It didn’t matter if you were a muggle or a wizard you were drafted or at least Newt was. Newt was trained as a soldier of course like everyone else but he was also trained as a medic all of because one of his commanders stated he had a calming aura that could calm anyone done (That may be one of the reason he was put into Hufflepuff). 

The war had been going on for 6 years even before Newt was drafted and he was in the war for 9 months on the front lines until he was shipped off to the Eastern Front where there were (supposedly) Ukrainian Ironbellies being used for fighting against the Germans were supposedly killing all of their caretakers. To be honest, if you asked Newt, the dragons had a valid reason to do so despite Newt wanting to wish death upon anyone, the dragons were treated horribly in the small camp, tied up with metal rings around their necks, their necks gone of scales showing the skin that was going to be infected if the metal clamps stayed around any longer. 

“What are you doing to her?” Newt asked, raising his voice slightly so that he could be heard over the dragons and the faint sound of bombs going off miles away. 

A few of the soldiers turned around to look at Newt before one answered his question. “Her? All we’re doing is keeping it tied down,” 

“Well untie her, as much as I hate using these creatures for war, this might be the only way we can win and if she gets infected we might not be able to win.” Newt looked at the men before flitting his eyes to the dragon who was staring right back at him. 

The men stared at Newt a while longer before they made a path for him to get to the dragon who flapped her wings at Newt approaching her. “Hello love,” the dragon reared her head back or well as far as she could before the chain went tight with strain and Newt put his hands up. “Quite alright love, I’ll stay right here, quite a distance away from you.” Newt sat down. 

The dragon stared at Newt, her head coming down to sniff at Newt, his hair blowing away from his face and then ultimately her head came flopping down right next to Newt’s lap. An invitation to touch her which Newt did. “I think I’ll name you Fea,” Newt said as he got up to take off the metal ring around her neck and frowned, it’ll take a while for the scales to grow back so maybe one of the soldiers or Newt himself would have to make some armour for her. 

“So, what’s my job?” Newt asked once he turned around to see the others shocked, the group had lost a lot of men to the bastard dragon and then this kid came around and instantly had the dragon (if Newt heard them talk about the dragon he would nag them about how she had a name) wrapped around his finger. 

“You’re the new dragon rider.” 

Newt blinked slowly before his jaw unhinged in shock. Him a bloody dragon rider! Noticing how the others and Fea were staring at him he gave them a nervous smile. “I guess that I have no choice, you guys seem to be stuck with me until the war is over.” 

“Well then Mr-” A man stepped forward to Newt, said man seemed to be higher rank than the rest of them. 

“Scamander but you can just call me Newt,” Newt supplied helpfully.

“Welcome to the troop Newt, I’m Commander Hoth, and well, this is your dragon.” Hoth waved his hand at Fea who nudged Newt with her snout. “You’re the first one I’ve seen her actually like, all the others were eaten.” 

Newt felt a shiver go down his spine as he patted Fea’s snout. “Well obviously they didn’t know how to properly greet an Ukrainian Ironbelly. Much like Hippogriffs if you ask me, they have a certain etiquette and demand the utter most respect.” 

There was a beat of silence that made Newt anxiously think he had offended the others before a man, who looked about a few years older than Newt burst out laughing. “You sound like my daughter when I told her about the dragons, she was so excited for stories about them.” The man stuck out his hand for Newt to take (which he did, he might not like looking people in the eyes but he knew when to be polite) “Private Stacy at your service.”

“Dragon Rider Scamander at yours.” Newt said with a teasing glint in his eyes that made Stacy laugh. 

That conversation was a year ago and now the Eastern front troop was in a valley, it was quite nice if you asked Newt himself, it was spring and it had been a few weeks since the last battle which allowed the troop to gather a few more supplies and just center themselves again. 

Everything was fine and everything was fine if Newt told himself that but apparently Newt didn’t say that enough because while they were fixing one anothers injuries, the Germans had attacked them, how they found them was completely beyond Newt. 

They didn’t have any time to get their guns and if they did, they couldn’t load them in time so that the Germans couldn’t gun them down. They went for Fea first considering her scales hadn’t grown back as strong as her originals (if someone asked if Newt he cried when he saw Fea dying in front of him, he would deny it for a little bit before nodding remorsefully). 

Newt had been tending Fea at the time of her death but Newt didn’t die despite everyone else died. So instead of fighting back, Newt laid under Fea’s great wing that was now limp making him choked up with more tears as he silently cried, covering his ears every time he heard a gunshot or a scream. He knew should’ve helped but what was one man with a now dead dragon against a small portion of the German army?

After what seemed like years the gunshots had stopped and the heavy footsteps that seemed to be so close to his ear went away, not wanting to risk another gunshot, Newt waited a few more moments before lifting the wing with a little bit of struggling considering her was trying not to jostle his injured shoulder anymore. 

What he saw was a bloodbath, as much as Newt wanted to look away he really just couldn’t as morbid as it sounded. When seeing Private Stacy’s hand that seemed to be reaching out towards Fea and Newt’s hiding spot he had almost broke down into another waterfall of tears. 

He didn’t know what to do instead of fall to his knees and allowed himself to let out a loud scream of pain. Pain of losing his only friend (if Stacy would allow it) and his loving dragon.

He must of sat there on his knees for hours before passing out and when he woke up he was in a tent hospital like the ones he had helped out in once in awhile. Another few moments passed before Newt’s eyes welled up with tears again. His memories were still there which was both a good and a horrible thing. Good because he could remember all the good memories he had and honour his troop but bad because he will forever be living with those memories. 

“Mr. Scamander?” A soft voice broke him out of his pity party and when Newt turned his heavy head he was able to put the voice to a small but jolly looking lady. “It says here that you’re the last one living in your troop after the ambush. It also says that you didn’t want your memories to be taken away.” 

Newt didn’t remember the part of the nurses asking him if he wanted to keep his memories but he nodded any way and spoke with a cotton filled mouth. “That’s correct ma’am,” 

The nurse looked at him with soft eyes and Newt looked away, he didn’t want pity despite him having a pity party barely a minute ago. “When can I go?”

“Soon Mr. Scamander, we just need too check to see if your wounds have healed up correctly and we need you to identify the bodies of your troop,”

Newt took a sharp inhale but nodded as he sat up, the blanket falling down his waist making his turn red when he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt but the nurse didn’t seem to mind -must of been because of she seen worse than a scrawny man with a gunshot scar on his shoulder-. “You seem to be doing well Mr. Scamander, just one more thing and you’ll be able to go home.” 

Newt nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed only stumbling a bit before standing straight. “Come on Mr. Scamander, just ask if you need help.” 

He nodded, his heart stopping with he removed the white sheet from the dead bodies of his troop. Newt managed to list most of them until he got to his friend and commander. “That’s Private Stacy and that’s Commander Hoth,” Newt said, his throat closing up with tears. “What happened to Fea?”

“Fea? I’m afraid I don’t know what or who you’re talking about,”

“My dragon?” Newt stated as he picked at his fingers. “She was killed in the ambush and I want to know if she had a proper burial.” 

The nurse’s brow furrowed for a second before some sore of recognition lit up in her eyes. “Oh yes! Before we had gave you a sleeping draught you were telling us to give your dragon a proper burial which we have.” 

Newt nodded, “May I go see her now?”

“Just sign these papers first so that you’re out of the pardoned by the military and then you can.” The nurse smiled at him as she handed Newt the clipboard and a quill where Newt quickly wrote out his name in his familiar chicken scratch. 

When he gave the two things back he felt a weight leave his shoulders but another two added on. He may be free from the war but he knew that he would face more things that were just as bad as war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos!!! They really motivate me to write more!


	3. A New Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt travels around the world after being discharged from the army. While traveling he meets new friends and somehow finds himself in America a few years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG, TBH IT MIGHT BE EVEN LATER FOR CHAPTER 4 TO COME OUT AS WELL AND IM SO S O RR RY !!!!

Newt liked to travel, always had. It had started when Newt was still young when his mother would bring him to the Hippogriffs, little Newt had began to toddle into the woods and he would of gotten far unless his mother had seen him. 

That little trip had only fueled Newt’s desire for traveling even if it was only down the road in a new town to a whole new country. So soon after he was pardoned from the war Newt packed up his suitcase that still head the habitats and Pira who was alive and healthy if you were concerned. 

He knew that he should’ve wrote a letter to Theseus, it had been a good year or two since he had last written to his older brother and knowing said older brother he must be running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

_ Hello dear older brother, _

_ I’m doing well, I was recently pardoned from the war after an ambush in the Eastern front; have you heard about it? I don’t doubt it to be honest, you’re probably on the front lines like I was before I was transferred, if you were I wonder why we never seen each other. Maybe it's because you changed so much in the 9 months I’ve been gone but I would have recognized you no matter what, your hair is far too bright for someone to miss though it was quite muddy in the trenches wasn’t it? _

_ Anyway, despite me being pardoned I’m not returning home. You know how father would act if I returned but do not that let you diterate you from returning home, mother must be missing you. Do tell her that I miss her so.  _

_ I’m going to travel the world like I wanted to as a child, I’m going to travel the world and help the wonderful creatures, maybe even write a book on them. If I ever do write that book, you’ll be the first person to get a copy of it- a signed one nonetheless! _

_ I miss you,  _

_ Newt  _

_ P.S I’m leaving as soon as I send out this letter so think this letter as a good luck charm, maybe I’ll charm the letter to actually have some luck and then possibly we’ll win this war and you’ll come home safely.  _

Newt read over the letter once more, idly sketching Pira just under his signature as he read through it. Finally deeming it acceptable for Theseus to read without receiving a letter back teasing him for his horrible grammar and spelling Newt walked to the closest public magic mail services so that he could mail out the letter while praying that Theseus was still alive and that if he was the owl would return back also alive. 

As soon as the owl was only but a small speck in the sky Newt turned on his heel and bought the cheapest ticket going anywhere in the world. Maybe he could find a portkey and see where ever that took. 

Looking down at his ticket he mumbled the place he was going to be going in a few hours.”Far East?” Newt mumbled to himself, his brows furrowing as he looked down at his ticket again, trying to rack his brains what was really in the Far East and nonetheless where the Far East was. 

Faintly Newt could hear a train whistle and startled him out of his thoughts. Taking a quick look at his watch he really dropped everything when he saw the time and him only have 10 minutes to get to the train station that wasn’t that far away but it would take most of the 10 minutes to get there so quickly removing himself from where he once stood in the middle of the ticker station, Newt began to run. 

Turns out that the Far East turns out to be Russia’s tundra, or well, it wasn’t really the tundras but the city he was traveling to seemed to be right outside of the Arctic Circle if he looked at the map that someone had so kindly lended him when he looked confused. 

They were just only outside of Paris, France. Newt sighed as he looked out the window and watched the rolling hills got past the train as he hugged his suitcase that was sitting on his lap, this was going to be a long train line.

Turns out it takes a few days to reach the Far East and Newt was getting antsy with just sitting in the same spot, only getting up to use the bathroom. He really didn’t plan this trip out considering all he had was some paper, a quill and some ink where he wrote about the creatures he had seen in his life and then drawing said creatures, he could edit these later when he actually had a set place to work. 

In the time he was writing he could hear the train conductor say which station they were going to be arriving at shortly and which was perfect considering it was just where he needed to be. Grabbing his suitcase he stood up and watched the train come to slow stop and once it did, he jumped out, relishing in the feeling of his knees pop from him sitting down for so long. 

**\---**

After going to the local library and struggling to find a book that he could actually understand (he really didn’t think about how he should learn the language), Newt went to the local forest to find anything that stood out.

Seeing a long hair creature hanging upside down with a rope around their ankle only a few inches away Newt’s face was not one of them. 

“Hello there love, it seems that you got yourself in a dangerous situation.” Newt said softly, his palms facing towards the sun as he took a step closer to the creature. “This shouldn’t take long.”

Newt raised his hands up a little bit, watching the creatures facial expression for any terror or pain but all he saw was the creature’s eyes turning a bright blue which was a drastic change from their normal golden eyes. Must be a demiguise, a distant relative to the hidebehinds. 

“There you go love, all better,” Newt spoke in a soft voice as he set the demiguise down on the ground only for them to crawl into Newt’s lap, their long arms going to wrap themselves around Newt’s neck. “What’s wrong? You don’t appear to be injured, only slightly shaken.” Newt looked down at the demiguise that was still wrapped around Newt’s lithe body. “Do you have a family to return to?” 

The demiguise stayed silent except for a little noise that Newt took as a ‘no’. “It’s getting dark love and I don’t really have a place to stay except for my suitcase but I doubt that you’d like it that much. Plus this is your home, I don’t want to tear you away from it,” 

The demiguise made another noise that sounded like a no to Newt so said man only sighed and got up to open his case with the demiguise still wrapped around his neck. “How about the name Dougal for you?” 

For the first time the demiguise who was now named Dougal made a happy noise. 

**\---**

Newt went back to England after Dougal could finally be by himself without Newt being in the same habitat. That took a while to be honest, but that gave Newt time to practice his charms on his suitcase- constantly expanding the habitats that would snow or rain according to how Newt was feeling (Newt always tried to be happy then also because his creatures -read children- wouldn’t get worried). He had also got the suitcase to mimic the day and night cycles, each one different in each area. The one that he was proudest of was the little switch on the outside of the suitcase that when flipped changed the suitcase to a normal muggle suitcase. 

Besides the point, the point was that Newt was back home in England. It had a year since he had last been in his home country and considering he had been in the Far East where no one really lived, he hadn’t heard about the war ending but from the grape vine he nearly cried on the street when he heard that they won. 

Newt had thought about to go find Theseus but without knowing where he really was Newt was completely stuck by himself in a city that had changed quite a bit in the year he was gone. 

As Newt walked around the city, carefully side stepping the children that were running under his feet as he looked through the windows of the shops until a certain jewelry shop caught his eyes, not because of the flashy jewelry that was on display but it was the Niffler that was holding the jewelry and quickly stuffing in in their pouch. 

Furrowing his brows at the little creature, Newt decided to go inside of the store to attempt to get the Niffler to put everything back and maybe even befriend said Niffler which was a bit of a stretch considering how Nifflers were notorious to being gentle to their owners but when shown a shiny thing all of that goes out the window. 

“Come here you thief,” Newt said under his breath, trying to not seem like a crazy person from the window and from everyone who was shopping. 

“May I help you sir?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft voice spoke up behind him. “Oh- uh no it’s fine ma’am, I-I’m just looking,” Newt stammered out, his eyes flitting up at the woman but then back down to his feet.

“Alright sir, just call me over if you need help or you find anything that you like. “With those final words the woman was gone and Newt quickly picked up the Niffler that was admiring a certain ring.

“Alright you little thief lets get you to a safe place where no one wants to skin you for stealing their jewelry.” Newt hissed softly at the Niffler that had burrowed himself into the crook of Newt’s elbow like he had owned the jacket themselves. Newt could only sigh as he watched the creature let out a happy noise. God, barley 30 seconds ago he was reprimanding this creature for stealing but here he was already attached to the Niffler. “I guess that I’ll name you Nick considering you don’t seem to leave my arms.” 

**\---**

Newt stayed in England for a while believe it or not, it shocked Newt even considering he had never really stayed in a single place for so long. But Newt didn’t stay in the same city or any cities for that matter, he had traveled to a thick forest that was a little ways away from a small village.

Every tree looked the same to Newt but just walking through the forest gave him a change to relax a little bit, write on the spare pieces of papers he had lying around (if he was ever to write a book, the first draft would be full of different papers) and practicing charms that he would of learned back at Hogwarts if he wasn’t expelled. 

Newt got quite good at certain charms and spells if you asked him and the creatures (read as his children) that lived in his case which has also gotten quite big to accommodate all the creatures that he had fallen in love with and those that didn’t want to leave him. 

As he walked through the forest, obviously lost in thought, Newt was ever so rudely interrupted by a nut falling on top of his head, upon looking up he had saw a little branch of Bowtruckles who seemed to be ready to throw more nuts. Ah, so Newt must've gotten too close to their home tree.  

Taking a few steps back Newt sat down criss-crossed a few feet away from the tree, his eyes wide with wonder at the small creatures. He had remembered reading about them as he had done the third years Care for Magical Creatures homework. Bowtruckles weren’t the most social creatures considering they were extremely hard to spot (it was a miracle how Newt even saw them) but said creatures were very docile until their tree was attacked or someone from their branch was being attacked. 

And seeing a man with a bright blue coat and red hair must be a little scary for the Bowtruckles so Newt sympathized with them for said creatures throwing a nut at his head.

Now what did Bowtruckles like to eat? Fairy eggs and woodlice if Newt could remember correctly. Now fairy eggs were hard to come across and even if he did come across some, Newt wouldn’t be able to do that to the fairies so woodlice would have to do. 

“Ow!” Newt said, rubbing his sore head when he felt another nut at his head. “Sorry I got to close again.” 

Newt backed up a few steps again and pulled out his cracked leather journal that held all of his drawings and research from his travels before attempting (key word attempting) to draw the Bowtruckles from a safe distance before the sky got to dark for him to see and he didn’t want to risk the Bowtruckles getting angry because he had set a small fire. 

Oh God he was an absolute moron, he forgot the fact that he was a  _ wizard _ he could use a spell that lit up the area so why couldn’t he just use that?

If Theseus heard about this he would for sure being on the ground crying from how much he was laughing so that is why no one must speak of this time again. 

**\---**

New woke up to heat which confused him at first, Newt hadn’t lit a fire in ages because of how the Bowtruckles would of acted. Brushing it off as Nick who had somehow snuck out of the suitcase (Newt really needs to learn how to charm the suitcase better so that no one can get in without knowing what’s inside of it and of course so that Nick can not get out). 

Closing his eyes again Newt tried to fall back asleep but the high-pitched screaming that immediately sent sounds of alarm in his head.  

Looking up from where he was laying Newt’s eyes widened seeing the tree that the Bowtruckles called home was on fire. Holy hell, how did Newt not notice this any sooner? How could one miss a tree being on fire?

Panicking a little more, Newt racked his brains for any spells that involved water. Think Newt,  _ think _ ! Newt thought to himself before he drew his wand and screamed out “ _ Augamenti! _ ” 

The bowtruckles screams still rang out through the small clearing but they still rang out in Newt’s head. But Newt tried to think positively, weighing out the pros of him helping. Now the tree a bit charred now was saved and no more bowtruckles would die but Newt couldn’t help but feel guilty as he thought about how bowtruckles have already died.

_ God _ , Newt felt horrible. He was absolutely  _ terrible _ at his job if he could even call it a job, he was really only wandering around the world. During his pity party Newt didn’t notice a brave bowtruckle that climbed up onto Newt’s knee where he was kneeling down. 

“Oh hello there,” Newt spoke softly, his voice sounding a little choked up. “I’m sorry about your home and family,” 

The bowtruckle let out a stream of chatter and Newt smiled softly, as he stood up, quickly catching the bowtruckle as it began to fall off of Newt’s knee. “You should go back to your family little one, you can’t come with me. You belong here, not with me.” 

The bowtruckle let out a loud squeak that Newt could only interpret as anger and retaliation to what Newt said. “You can’t stay with me love, you must stay with your tree, my suitcase is no place to live.” 

Despite the multiple times of Newt attempting to put the clinging bowtruckle on a slightly charred branch Newt just gave up with a sigh. “I guess that you want to stay with me?” That got Newt a happy chirp that made Newt smile, “I guess that you need a name then, how about Pickett?” 

The bowtruckle, Pickett, gave Newt another happy chirp. “Welcome aboard then Pickett,” 

**\---**

Newt stood in front of a busy crowd, he had just gotten off the boat that was travelling to North America, he had a Thunderbird that was found in Egypt that he had just fixed back up after Newt had found him with an injured leg and a semi-broken wing. Sighing, Newt looked over his shoulder at Pickett who was holding onto his hair with a tight grip just so he didn’t fall over with everyone in a rush before finally braving the crowd, having a tight grip on his suitcase that he clung close to his chest. He didn’t want to lose his suitcase and most definitely didn’t want the suitcase to somehow open up at let loose all his creatures that lived inside. 

 

It had been a few years, about five if Newt remembered correctly, since Newt had sent that letter to Theseus a little after the Great War. No word back from Theseus but that might be Newt’s fault, he was always moving through different countries so his brother could never send a letter in time but Newt made sure that he would write letters every so often.

 

He hadn’t been in England in a while, often going through villages but that was about it so he hasn’t seen Theseus in a while but maybe in America he could, he’s heard of something called MACUSA, from what Newt could understand, it was an American version of the Ministry so maybe Theseus would pop in every so often but who knew how long Newt would be staying in America. 

 

God, he should really visit Theseus soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider leaving a kudos, comment and an idea for the next chapter or something you'll like to see in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be a little sparse from time to time so I'm sorry if you see this story not updated for a while I'm sorry uwu  
> But please do consider leaving a kudos or comment, they really do motivate me to write more!


End file.
